Les derniers mots
by Ailurus R
Summary: Les derniers mots d'un héro, les dernières volontés d'un mort et un discours anonyme sont gravés côte à côte dans un lieu perdu. HPDM
1. Testament postume

Dans un champ, une pierre sombre se dresse, immobile, bravant le vent et la pluie sous un unique arbre.

À ses pieds, une plaque retranscrit les derniers partages :

_ " Je lègue à mes amis mon amour et mes souvenirs._

_Je lègue à mes ennemis la joie de mon cercueil._

_Je lègue à ma famille un placard vide et des chouettes absentes._

_Je lègue à cette école la renommée de mon nom._

_Je lègue à ce monde la paix._

_Je lègue au Waesley la fortune qui ne m'aura servie._

_Je lègue a Hermione les objets et les mystères de ma famille._

_Je lègue à Ron mes affaires et mon sport._

_Je lègue à Luna la vérité sur ma vie._

_Je lui lègue à lui la sincérité de mes sentiments, le vide de ses nuits, la froideur des draps, le silence des chambres, la monotonie de la solitude, les pleurs d'un mort, l'anonymat d'un secret et l'exclusivité de mes derniers instants._

_Je ne peux rien lui léguer d'autres que des souvenirs._

_Le souvenir de mon corps, le souvenir du sien._

_Le souvenir de nos rires et de nos sourires._

_Le souvenir de mes larmes et de ses chemises ruinées._

_Le souvenir de mes cauchemars et de ses réveils en sursaut._

_Le souvenir de mes lèvres et de la passion dans mes yeux._

_Le souvenir de ma peau, tout contre la sienne._

_Le souvenir de mon souffle au creux de son oreille._

_Le souvenir de mon torse, pressé contre le sien._

_Le souvenir des provocations et des attentes._

_Le souvenir d'un plus loin, d'un plus fort._

_Le souvenir d'une fois, et d'un autre._

_Le souvenir d'une marque et d'un suçon._

_Le souvenir de cris et de gémissements._

_Le souvenir d'adieux enflammés et de retrouvailles censurées._

_Je lui lègue une passion éteinte et un amour immortel._

_Je ne lui lègue rien d'autre que ce que j'ai été._

_Rien d'autre que l'anonymat de sa personne et la popularité de son existence._

_Rien d'autre que des larmes et des plumes blanches._

_Rien d'autre que des lettres et sa postière._

_Rien d'autre que ce que j'étais. "_


	2. Discours hommage

Sur le socle un discours est gravé :

_" Cet homme repose enfin en paix,_

_Loin de vos préoccupations et de vos haines._

_Cet homme dort enfin tranquille,_

_Sans aucun poids sur ces épaules._

_Vous le connaissez,_

_Vous l'avez servi,_

_Vous l'avez maudit,_

_Admiré,_

_Détesté,_

_Aimé._

_Vous le connaissiez peut-être,_

_Ou peut-être pas._

_Mais tous ici vous connaissez son nom._

_Harry Potter._

_Que dira-t-on de plus sur cette pierre?_

_Que dira-t-on de plus,_

_Que ce soit d'amour, d'amitié, de haine, de mépris, de reconnaissance?_

_Vous l'aimiez comme un frère ou un ami,_

_Vous le detestiez avec rage et conviction,_

_Vous le meprisiez par jalousie,_

_Vous lui êtes reconnaissant par lâcheté._

_Cet homme, vous l'avez aidé, secouru, soutenu, accompagné._

_Mais vous ne le connaissiez pas._

_Certains seulement connnaissez ses cauchemars._

_Certains seulement ses doutes._

_Certains ses projets._

_D'autres ses regrets._

_Et moi,_

_Que savais-je de lui?_

_Je connaissais sa fureur, sa haine, son mépris, sa hargne._

_Je connaissais le vert de ses yeux, la force de sa voix et la vitesse des ses coups._

_Je savais lorsqu'il fermait les yeux le soir, et les rouvrait le matin._

_Je connaissais les frissons de son dos, et les épis de ses cheveux._

_Je connaissais l'odeur de son coup, et le goût de ses lèvres._

_Qui étais-je pour lui?_

_J'étais la passion, le jour comme la nuit._

_J'étais la peur et l'espoir._

_J'étais la constance et la surprise._

_J'étais la base et la nouveauté._

_J'étais celui qui rendait chaques salles un déferlement de sensations._

_Celui qui pouvait maîtriser son souffle précipité,_

_Le rassurer dans la nuit noire,_

_Le faire douter en plein jour._

_J'étais celui que l'on cache et qu'on ne nomme point._

_Celui que l'on hait lorsqu'on ne peut aimer._

_Celui que l'on provoque lorsque la lumière se voile._

_Celui qui tuait pour lui le jour et mentait la nuit._

_Celui qu'il risquait de perdre aux détours d'un appel,_

_Celui qui lui survit aujourd'hui._

_Je lui souhaite d'être enfin heureux,_

_Enfin loin de vous,_

_Bientôt près de nous._

_Je lui souhaite un repos éternel,_

_Avec toute ma rage et mon amour. "_


	3. Epitathe

Et sur la pierre même, l'épitaphe sans nom se dresse fièrement, seul parmi les fleurs mortes :

_"Adieu mes amis._

_Adieu ce monde._

_Adieu la terre et le soleil._

_Adieu les nuits mornes et froides._

_Souvenez vous de mon rire,_

_Comme de mes larmes._

_Souvenez vous de mes cauchemars,_

_Comme de mes projets._

_Souvenez vous de ma rage,_

_Comme de mon pardon._

_Souvenez vous de mon nom,_

_Comme de ma personne."_


End file.
